TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART
by GirChic
Summary: ZAGR Fic!!! My favourite!!!! It's a story AND a song fic!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!! It's gooooooood. I think.


Disclaimer:   
  
The Slayer: GirChic doesn –   
  
GirChic: YAY!!!  
  
The Slayer: *Glares* Ahem. GirChic doesn't o –   
  
GirChic: YAY!!!  
  
The Slayer: BE QUIET!!!! GirChic doesn't own Inva –   
  
GirChic: YAY!!!  
  
The Slayer: GIRCHIC! SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!!!! I'M TRYING TO SAY THAT YOU DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR BONNIE TYLER OR HER SONG!!!!  
  
GirChic: YAY!!!  
  
The Slayer: o.O  
  
Total Eclipse of the Heart  
  
Zim was sitting in his desk at Skool, waiting for the bell to ring while Ms Bitters just kept on repeating the word 'DOOM'. There were many flies buzzing around the classroom, for it was a warm, stuffy day in Summer.  
The hand on the clock struggled upwards, but it finally got to where it was meant to be, and the bell instantly rang. All the children filed out of the room, through the corridors, and emerged outside into the warm air.   
As many of the kids stood around waiting for friends or relatives, a girl was passing around little pieces of paper that had something drawn on them. The girl handed one to Zim, who peered at it curiously. It was a poster thingy that had 'KARAOKE NIGHT' printed on it in big letters, and then it had a time, date and place below it.  
Just then, someone bumped Zim from behind. When he turned around, he ended up looking into the eyes of Gaz, who came up beside him.  
'Lets go,' she murmured to him.   
Zim saw that Gaz was stuffing a piece of paper in her pocket – it was the little Karaoke Night poster.  
'Gaz?' he asked.  
'What?'   
'What is . . . Kara – oke Night?'  
'It's a night where there's music and stuff,' Gaz answered.  
' . . . Are you going?'   
Gaz shrugged. 'Probably not.'  
'Would you go if I asked you to go with me?' Zim wanted to know.  
Gaz looked surprised for a moment and she gazed at Zim. 'You want me to go with you?'  
Zim looked embarrassed, but then his expression went back to normal. 'Yes.'  
'Sure I guess then,' Gaz said.  
The two walked together until they reached the Membranes' house, and from there Zim walked alone. Well, not QUITE alone. He was well aware of Dib's presence as the young paranormalist followed him from behind corners, fences, trees and bushes. Zim just acted as though Dib wasn't there, and he walked normally to his home. When he got there, he went inside and shut the door securely behind him, and then he locked it; he didn't want the Dib human to be able to gain easy access to his home through the door.  
The Karaoke Night was going to be the following night, and he didn't want Dib to ruin anything, so it was best not to go near him anytime beforehand.  
  
*~*~*~* The Next Night *~*~*~*  
  
Gaz was playing her GameSlave while she waited for Zim to come and get her. She didn't look any different from what she usually looked like, so she didn't take long to get ready. The only different thing about her was that she wore her purple hair in lots of thin plaits instead of just in a normal style.  
The doorbell finally rang, and Gaz heard her brother walking downstairs to answer the door. When Dib opened the door, he looked in shock at Zim, who was standing there, glaring at him.  
'What are YOU doing here?!' Dib cried.  
Zim scowled at him and said nothing.   
At that moment, Gaz walked up, shoved Dib out of the way and said to him, 'I'm going out with Zim. I'll be back later.'   
'Wha – ?!' Dib began, but his sister had already slammed the door shut.   
  
  
Zim walked awkwardly next to Gaz. He didn't know what to say, and he was feeling an emotion towards her, an emotion that he had felt many years ago for another Irken. Her name had been Liz, and she ended up breaking his heart VERY bad, so Zim got frightened every time that he felt the 'love' emotion, in fear of his heart being broken all over again, but he couldn't help feeling it towards Gaz. She had something . . . special about her.  
They finally came to a large disco kind of place. There were a few people there already, but not many because all the pop groups came later on in the night. There would only be a few early.  
Suddenly a woman with blond ringlets leapt up onto the dancing table and someone in the small crowd shouted out, 'Hey!! It's Bonnie Tyler!!!! WHOOOO HOOOOOO!!!'  
'Everyone, I'm now going to sing 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'!' Bonnie introduced.  
After she had sung that song, the words of it stuck in Zim's head all night, and for weeks even. The words related to his life it seemed.  
  
  
*~*~*~* Zim's Flashback *~*~*~*  
  
Liz: Look, Zim. I really love you, but . . . .  
Zim: But what? Is there something wrong?  
Liz: Yes, Zim. I'm afraid there is. When we've being going out together, I've been going out with someone else.  
At that moment, a large, burly Irken Invader had walked up and slipped his arm around Liz's waist.  
Zim: *Shocked* You've been going out with HIM and you never told me?!?!  
Liz: *Sighs* I'm sorry, Zim, but I've always loved Dav more than you to tell you the truth.  
Zim: I see that I'm obviously not good enough for YOU. I thought I could trust you, and now I find out that you've been going out with HIM when I thought you loved ME!  
Liz: Sorry, Zim, but that's just the way it is.  
Liz had then walked off with Dav, leaving Zim all alone in the cold night air, heart-broken.   
Zim had never again seen Liz. He had spent weeks weeping over having his heart broken so badly.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit lonely when you're never coming round.   
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. //  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Zim walked with Gaz back to her house. When they were there, Zim got a fluttery feeling in his squeedily spooch. Gaz turned to him, and Zim saw her eyes for the first time.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit terrified, but then I see the look in you eyes. //  
'Thanks for inviting me to go with you . . . Zimmy,' Gaz whispered. She gazed at him for a moment before she turned and entered her house, shutting the door behind her. Zim longed to look into those beautiful eyes again . . .  
// TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart.  
TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart. //  
Zim headed to his own house and went inside, where he found Gir, who was rolling around on the floor.   
  
  
That night when Zim was asleep, he had many dreams. One that kept repeating itself a lot of times though, was one where he was having his heart broken one minute, then he was with another girl who really DID love him, but the dream always ended with Gir having a wife, and then there were lots of baby Girs dancing around, screaming and squealing. How lovely.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild. //  
  
  
Gaz walked upstairs to her bedroom. On the way there, Dib's legs were hanging out of his bedroom and they got in her way, so she kicked them really hard.  
'OW!!' Dib cried in pain.  
'Stay out of my way,' Gaz hissed, without looking back at her brother.  
She entered her dark room and fell backwards onto her bed. She couldn't help but think about Zim as she lay there. It was almost like she was under a spell and was helpless against Zim's love. Tonight she had never felt like kicking Zim, or even hurting him. She could only think about him.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms. //  
Whereas Dib was another matter all together. He was just naturally annoying, and he got her angry a lot.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry. //  
Gaz wanted to gaze at Zim again and be with him. No-one knew it, but Gaz had a few fears, and being with Zim gave her a secure, comforting feeling that made her fears seem like little problems, like Dib.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit terrified, but then I see the look in you eyes. //  
Gaz couldn't take it anymore. She just HAD to see Zim. She grabbed a black water-proof coat that was hanging up, slipped it on, and rushed downstairs and through the door into the air. It had been perfect and warm earlier on, but now it was pouring rain.  
// TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart. //  
Gaz ran through the rain in the direction of Zim's house, dodging large puddles. She finally saw the fence that surrounded Zim's home, and then she sprinted towards the front door. Almost there . . . just several more steps . . .   
Then Gaz tripped over, falling head-first onto the hard cement. As her head hit the ground before anything else, a searing pain shot up throughout her head and next. Then her vision went grey, and she completely blacked out.   
  
  
Zim awoke at the sound of thunder. He hated that noise, but he still only thought about Gaz. He needed to see her.  
// TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart.  
And I need you more tonight. And I need you more than ever. //  
He got up and walked downstairs into the living room. Gir was still in there, only this time he was watching TV on the couch.   
'HI MASTER!!!' he squealed. Then he waved to Zim.  
Zim walked over to the window and peered outside.   
Stupid rain, he thought. He was about to turn away from the window when he saw something black lying on the path leading to his door. He squinted at it, then cautiously opened the door and gasped. It was Gaz, lying there helplessly out in the rain.  
Zim glanced at the rain fearfully. Gaz was not very far away from the door, so if he made a quick dash outside, grabbed Gaz, then came straight back inside, the effects of the water shouldn't be TOO bad on him. He made up his mind that he would go out there and get Gaz. After all, he couldn't just LEAVE her out there!  
He stumbled outside, but quickly regained his balance. He swept Gaz up in his arms and ran back inside, gasping for breath. His body was burning all over, but he ignored the pain.   
Zim sat down on the couch and held Gaz's limp body still in his arms.  
// And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever.   
And we'll only be making it right, cause we'll never be wrong. //  
Gaz finally stirred, and her eyes opened slightly. Even that tiny movement made her flinch in pain, but she somehow managed to gaze up at the person who had brought her in from the freezing rain.  
'Zim . . .' she quietly whispered.  
'You're going to be fine, Gaz,' Zim assured her.  
// Together we can make it to the end of the line.  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. //  
'I had to see you,' Gaz breathed.  
'I needed to see you, too,' Zim said.  
'I was nearly there, but then I tripped . . .' Gaz sighed.  
'When I saw you lying there, I didn't know what had happened,' Zim admitted.  
// I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark. //  
Gaz's breathing was shallow and she still had no energy, but she could hold her eyes open half way.  
She and Zim both had feelings for each other, and Gaz knew that that would be what kept her going.  
// We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. //  
'I need you, Zim,' Gaz murmured.  
// I really need you tonight.   
Forever's gonna start tonight. //  
  
*~*~*~* Zim's Flashback *~*~*~*  
  
Liz: I'll love you forever, Zimmy.  
Zim: I will always love you too, Lizzy.  
  
Later, Liz had badly broken Zim's heart  
// Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart.  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.   
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
// Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.   
TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES.  
TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES. //  
Zim pushed the hair away from Gaz's forehead, and in doing so, he felt that she was burning up with a high temperature.   
'You look kind of . . . not good.'  
'I must have got a fever from being out in the rain,' Gaz said. Then she looked up adoringly at Zim. He probably wouldn't end up destroying Earth, but she liked him the way he was now, without being an almighty leader or ruler or anything.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be. //  
Another thing that Gaz liked about Zim was that he didn't treat her like one of those outcasts. He didn't try to correct her in any way either.  
// TURN AROUND But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am. //  
'Why exactly do you like me, Zim?' Gaz asked curiously.  
'Because you're . . . special.' Zim carefully chose the right words that best described his answer.  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you. //  
Gaz smiled, which surprised Zim because he'd never seen her smile before. There were a few things that Zim had never seen of Gaz before that he was now seeing.  
'Thanks, Zim.'  
// TURN AROUND Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do. //  
'I was about to go and find you, but then I saw that you were just outside my house,' Zim said.  
// TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart. //  
'I can't believe that you came out in that weather,' Zim shuddered.  
'I was running here. I desperately needed to see you for some reason,' Gaz said.  
// TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart. //  
'Well, you're safe here now,' Zim said.  
'I know.' Gaz smiled weakly before her eyes closed again, and she didn't awake for many, many hours.  
// And I need you more tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong.  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and givin' off sparks.  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,  
Forever's gonna start tonight.   
  
Once upon a time I was fallin' in love, but now I'm only falling apart.   
There's nothin' I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. //  
  
When Gaz finally awoke, she looked around. 'Zim?' she called. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen.  
'No, Gir! You can't come in!'  
'Awwwwww. Why?'  
'Because you're too noisy.'  
'Why?'  
'You'll give poor Gaz an even bigger headache than what she probably already has.'  
'Why?'  
'Because she hit her head hard.'  
'Wh – '  
'Don't even say it, Gir.'  
'BUT I WANNA COME SEE THE PRETTY PURPLE HAIRED GIRLY!!!!!'  
'NO, GIR!!!!'  
There were a few crashes and bangs, but Zim finally appeared around the corner of the lounge room, his antennae looking rather squashed and bent.  
'You're awake,' he beamed joyfully to Gaz.  
'Yeah I just woke up. How long have I been asleep?'  
'Nearly two days,' Zim answered, looking worried.  
Gaz sat bolt upright in surprise, only to sink back down in pain again. She winced in agony.   
'Hey, hey. Just take it easy, Gazette,' Zim ordered gently.  
'Y-you . . . you know my full name . . .,' Gaz whispered meekly.  
Zim nodded. 'I've always known.'  
  
Not quite a week later, Gaz was feeling like her normal self and she was able to leave Zim's house to get to her own. Dib had shown up constantly outside Zim's house, but Zim had never answered the door – no one had. Not even Gir.  
'Thanks SO much for taking care of me, Zimmy,' Gaz whispered softly, as she took hold of Zim's gloved hand.  
'You're more than welcome, Gazzy,' Zim said, using the nickname that he had made up for Gaz, who grinned in reply.  
Next, Zim's heart skipped a beat as Gaz leaned over and kissed his cheek before she left. 'Bye, Zimmy.'  
The sun was just beginning to set in the direction that Gaz was going, giving the effect that Gaz had a beautiful light glowing around her.   
Zim watched her in stunned silence as she walked away. He knew that their relationship wouldn't end there. Gaz's kiss meant more than something simple and temporary like that.  
Zim's heart felt like a circus act as he gazed longingly at Gaz. He knew in his heart and mind that he loved her dearly, and couldn't bear to lose her like he had lost Liz.  
Liz was a bitch though, Zim thought. Gaz is amazing and wonderful . . . . .  
// A total eclipse of the heart. A total eclipse of the heart.   
Turn around, bright eyes.  
Turn around . . . . . . //  
  
The End.  
  
GirChic: WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I FINALLY FINISHED!!!! I had to keep makin' the story longer because the song goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and – well, you get the picture. If you don't, then you're as stupid as me. Now, get lost and . . . . well what do you think? REVIEW OF COURSE!!!!  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!! I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE!!!!  
  
Recommendations: I suggest you read the following or I will play with you til you DIE!!!!!!  
~ RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS  
~ GIR'S NEW PROGRAM  
~ TWO OF A KIND  
~ THE HAUNTING ON DARK MOUNTAIN  
~ TWO FOOLS IN A ZCATEN ZOO  
~ THE NOT SO NORMAL GIRL  
~ UGLY  
~ INVADED WORLD  
  
They are ALL Invader Zim fics, okay? READ THEM!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!  
Okay now you can go review. 


End file.
